US 2012/0209376, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods for treating a defective mitral valve. One preferred method comprises attaching opposing ends of a tether to opposing regions of the mitral valve annulus. The tether is advanced percutaneously into the left atrium by a therapy catheter. Vacuum ports may be provided on the therapy catheter for grasping tissue along the mitral valve annulus. The therapy catheter may also include advanceable needles for passing the tether through the tissue. Alternatively, the ends of the tether may be attached to fastener elements which are secured to the tissue. Tension in the tether pulls the opposing regions of the mitral valve annulus into closer proximity for improving mitral valve function.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,489, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a catheter system and methods for repairing a valvular annulus or an annular organ structure of a patient comprising sandwiching and compressing the annulus and applying heat sufficient to shrink or tighten tissue surrounding the annulus defect.
US 2005/0143811, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods and apparatus for valve repair. In one embodiment, the apparatus includes a first bridge portion and a second bridge portion. The apparatus may also include at least one base on each bridge portion. Attachment of the first bridge portion and the second bridge portion brings an anterior leaflet of the valve closer to the posterior leaflet and reduces a gap therebetween.